Counter-Raid on the Imperial Shipyards
Opening Crawl Having stopped the Empire's Commando Raid against Kemreth Secundus and discovering the nature of Elana's parents, the Imperial Fleet settles in for a blockade. Now the Crew of the Lucky Star seek to take advantage of the chaos and raid the Imperial Military Shipyards of Kemreth Prime whilst the fleet is away. As they prepare to board the shuttle, they have a visitor... ______________________________________________________________________________________ As they prepared to load up the supplies from the Lucky Star and transferred all the personnel across Lowrrickk and Max went to look for medical treatment. Lowririckk got to speak with Queen Voss whilst Max was diverted to the overflow clinic manned by Hellman Drii the "Jedi" Queen Voss had converted her throne room to a hospital and was not sky about treating her people personally. She expressed interest in Elana and asked the Wookie to give her a bracelet as well as an invitation to return any time and a free ship landing. He also agreed to transport Orion (Voss's shapeshifting second in command) to the Red-12 Shipyards, so that she could subsequently sneak onto the Imperial fleet besieging the planet. Max found out that Recca Plainth was being kept as a hostage, an old Twil'lek tradition for building alliances (Twil'leks have some strange customs and ideas about slavery, probably due to their long experience with it. But the "Jedi" assured him that the Bothan girl would be well cared for. Because Administrator Plainth lost very few of his troops and Voss lost the majority of her soldiers, she is keeping Recca as insurance on their deal. Meanwhile they loaded up the remaining supplies and Orion joined them, which nobody was happy about. They bluffed their way past the Imperial blockade, faking a reactor malfunction and then lied to shipyard control about bringing munitions for Recca's father. THey snuck on and found a number of interesting ships. * A citadel Class Freighter, which is missing its entire front section. * A YT-1000 class freighter.in generally good repair (Pg 64 Outfitted for adventure) * An Imperial Customs Frigate (Obviously an Imperial Ship, easily tracked) (Pg 54 Fly Casual) * A GX1 Short Hauler (decorated in Rebellion markings and heavy imperial turbolaser damage, also in Fly casuial) * An apparently functional Starwing Class Luxury Yacht with Imperial diplomatic markings. * A Sorosuub Luxury 3000 space yacht that appears to have been recaptured from pirates. * An ancient hulk of a ship that appeared to pre-date the rebellion being lovingly restored. In the end they chose the Starwing Luxury Yacht, Elana snuck up to the control room to release the landing locks, Max escorted her but didn't reach the control room before he got chewed out by a local commander and Max snuck onto the ship and installed the Black Box. However Max ended up blowing their cover when he shot the base commander inside a turbo lift and a brief firefight erupted. They ran for the docks and escaped with both the starwing and the Lambda shuttle. Max found an unexpected stow-away and the rendezvoused outside of the system to plot a new course. Major options are: * Sullust - ** Homeworld of the Sullustans ** A major ship building area ** Under Imperial control ** A small rebel presence. ** Gra Juun comes from here and has links with the Soro Suub Corporation. ** Has an enclave of Alderaan refugees. * Ryloth - ** Homeworld of the Twil'leks. ** Max's ex-wife was last seen there and may be in trouble ** Teemo the Hutt has interests there. ** Rebel presence is unknown * Tatooine ** Teemo the Hutt lives here * Stryke ** Lowhrrickk is from here. ** Active Imperial presence ** Unlikely to have rebels * Unknown Rebel Base ** A good place to get repairs and sell the Lambda class shuttle. ** Nobody knows where it is at the moment. * Geonosis ** Teemo has business interest here. * Cloud City on Bespin ** A relatively legitimate business that has a starport large enough to re-spray the Starwing Yacht ** Whilst they are theoretically law-abiding and neutral, heavy bribes would be needed to repaint and refit an Imperial Diplomatic craft. ** Return to Main Page